Liars and Shadows
by Lady Bordeaux
Summary: Next Generation freeverse. Latest-Lucy Weasley. You used to be falling in love, but now you're falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Liar**

**By: Maria**

**Couples: Teddy/Dominique and Unrequited Teddy/Victoire**

Lie.

It's all you do

(Isn't it?)

Yo

Like you

_**Care **_

But you

D o n t

Care,

You only a/c/t

Like you do,

Because

_If you do_,

You

Get

Your

Way.

(You've always gotten your way, haven't you?)

But

T-h-i-s time

You _**didn't, **_

Because _he _

Is

d-i-f-f-e-r-e-n-t,

and _he _

saw through you

(Saw right through you, didn't he?)

Because

_He_

k/n/o/w/s **you**,

more than

_anyone else. _

He _refused _

(more like flat out rejected)

To fall for your

Ever-so-present

_Charm,_

Because he k.n.e.w what you would

_**Do.**_

And now,

You _regret _it,

Because you've finally

(finally)

Realized that he's the

_o-n-l-y _one

you could _ever _

L-O-V-E.

But it's far too late.

(Years too late)

Because _he _

(the only one you'll _ever _love)

Is in

L-O-V-E

With _her. _

(and it makes you _sick_, doesn't it?)

_Her. _

She stole the only one

_(The only one)_

You'll **e-v-e-r**__

L-O-V-E.

_**Ever. **_

And now,

You want r/e/v/e/n/g/e,

Because she _deserves _it

(Does she, really?)

She _deserves _to feel the

**P.a.i.n**

You feel.

_She _doesn't deserve him.

_You _deserve him

(right?)

Or that's what you

_t/h/i/n/k._

But you really

_**d.o.n.t**_

deserve him.

Because all you do

(all you'll _ever _do)

Is _L-i-e. _

**I hope you liked it! Let me know in a review if you did or didn't, they make my world go 'round.**

**-Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing**

**By: Maria**

You've always had

N*o*t*h*i*n*g

And _she_ has

**e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g**

An are

**{forced}**

To sit back and

h

As she

_**s.t.e.a.l.s**_

E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G

From you.

/_Everything._/

She always

O*U*T*S*H*I*N*E*S

You.

O-v-e-r-p-o-w-e-r-s

You like you're

_**Nothing. **_

(Because, next to her, you _are_ nothing)

Because _she_

Is

t,

B/e/a/u/t/i/f/u/l,

And the

e-n-v-y

of

/Everyone/

Including

(though it shames you to say)

_y.o.u.r.s.e.l.f_

In _her _eyes, you are not even

_**A*l*l*o*w*e*d**_

To be

S-e-e-n,

Because you'll

_Ruin_

Her

_Perfectperfect _image.

And you've lived your whole

_l/i/f/e_

in _her_

_**shadow**_,

_never_ being allowed to earn a

n-a-m-e

for yourself.

You

_/embarrass/ _

Her because you're not

_**G*O*R*G*E*O*U*S**_

Like your mother, or

_C/h/a/r/m/i/n/g_

Like your brother, or

**B.r.a.v.e**

Like your father, or

P-E-R-F-E-C-T

Like _her._

You're

Not

Good enough 

To be _her _sister.

You're just

Plain,

_Pathetic, _

D-O-M-I-N-I-Q-U-E,

And that's

/all/

You'll _ever _be, because you are

N*O*T*H*I*N*G.


	3. Chapter 3

**Incarnate**

**By: Maria**

**Couples/Character(s): Teddy/Lily and Teddy/Dominique**

L^i^t^t^l^e

L

I

L

Y

L

U

N

A

You

_**k/n/o/w**_

what you've

_a.l.w.a.y.s_

B-e-e-n.

They think that you're

_S&t&u&p&i&d_

They think that you

c-a-n-t

S*e*e

What they

**t/r/u/l/y**

Think you

A#R#E

_**T.h.e.y.**_

T

H

I

N

K

You're

S(i(l(l(y

^^_**C-H-I-L-D-I-S-H**_^^

And

I/g/n/o/r/a/n/t

But you're

N_O_T

(…right?)

Well,

**darling,**

That's what you

Believe

But in

r-e-a-l-i-t-y

(hard, _cold _reality)

Where you never

_**d.w.e.l.l.**_

(because you're always stuck in some silly little world)

It's the

C/o/l/d

_Hard_

T

R

U

T

H

And that

_/Sweetheart/_

Is

1one1

=_t.h.i.n.g=_

You'll

N/e/v/e/r

(never _ever_)

Accept

Because, in

COLD

**H-a-r-d**

T

R

U

T

H

_She_

(traitor)

Has

**H.i.m.**

and

you, darling

don't stand a

c!h!a!n!c!e

against

_her _

because

_she_

is

D

R

O

P

D

E

A

D

_**G*O*R*G*E*O*U*S**_

t/o/u/g/h

and practically

_p'e'r'f'e'c't'I'o'n_

I-N-C-A-R-N-A-T-E

And you're just

_**S.i.l.l.y**_

L/i/t/t/l/e

L

I

L

Y

L

U

N

A


	4. Chapter 4

**Faux**

**By: Maria**

**Couples/Character(s): Victoire Weasley**

_S-m-i-l-e_

^^**honey**^^

No, not like

t.h.a.t

_{fakefakefake}_

**S/m/i/l/e**

For

R

E

A

L

But wait, I forgot…

You're

_**N+e+v+e+r**_

R-e-a-l

_Are you?_

You just

_P_r_e_t_e_n_d_

To be real.

But really you're

F

A

K

E

F

A

K

E

F

A

K

E

**F a u x**

_((darling))_

that's what you

A.R.E

And that's

_a.l.l._

you'll ever

Be

Are you

_a/l/r/i/g/h/t_

there, darling?

Did you just

**r.e.a.l.i.z.e**

with a

s-m-a-c-k

[_smacksmacksmack}_

How

U

N

R

E

A

L

You've been your

**Whole**

_p/a/t/h/e/t/i/c_

l.i.f.e?

No, I don't think you

D_I_D

I think you

**r-e-a-l-i-z-e-d**

it a

_longlong_

**time**

A

G

O

But you just

_S*t*u*c*k_

Your chin in the

A^i^r

_s-m-i-l-e-d_

and continued to be a

F

A

K

E


	5. Chapter 5

**Opinions**

**By: Maria**

**Couples/Character(s): Lucy Weasley**

_C.a.r.e.l.e.s.s_

That's what they

T=h=i=n=k

You

**A_R_E**

They think you're

_**f/i/n/e**_

because you

N;e;v;e;r

_S!a!y_

A

**Single**

W

O

R

D

Against

_a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g_

You

**{{never ever}}**

U(t(t(e(r

A

S^o^u^n^d

To them, that means you

A#g#r#e#e

With

e/v/e/r/y/t/h/i/n/g

and apparently,

you don't have an

Opinion

But they're

A

L

L

W

R

O

N

G

Aren't they,

_Sweetie? _

You have

O*p*i*n*i*o*n*s

T!o!o!

But, you see,

^^_**darling**_^^

Even if you did

V.o.i.c.e

Your

F/e/e/l/i/n/g/s

They wouldn't

**C_a_r_e**

_{{not a bit}}_

Because you're the

Y

O

U

N

G

E

S

T

And

**No-one**

Even gives you a

_s.e.c.o.n.d_

t/h/o/u/g/h/t

"But wait!"

(you protest)

"They do care about my opinions!"

Oh, _sweetheart, _

Do yourself a

** r**

And stop

K*i*d*d*i*n*g

Yourself,

Because

_**-Honey—**_

They don't

Care

About what you have to

S-a-y

Just go along and be your

_**Carelesslittleself**_

And don't even

_**t.r.y.**_

to voice an

O/p/i/n/i/o/n

Because they're

_{{neverever}}_

Going to

L

I

S

T

E

N


	6. Chapter 6

**Traitor**

**By: Maria**

**Couples/Character(s): Unrequited Teddy/Dominique and Teddy/Victoire**

You just want to

D

I

E

_E-v-e-r-y_

t.i.m.e

you

s/e/e

_**h.i.m**_

he's with

_Her_

**{{traitortraitortraitor}}**

You just want to

S

T

O

R

M

Up to

_Her _

And

**s.l.a.p**

her

_p/u/n/c/h_

her

(_Kill _her)

You know that

_Thinking_

Like this is

W!r!o!n!g

But

_She_

Is just

U

S

I

N

G

Him.

You're certain of it.

You want to

_**crycrycry**_

And

_**screamscreamscream**_

At the

_Same time_

When you

s-e-e

them

t/o/g/e/t/h/e/r

**{{kissinghuggingflirting}}**

Apparently, you're the

O

N

L

Y

O

N

E

Who can

S_e_e

The way that

_She_

S-m-i-l-e-s

It's not

C*h*a*r*m*i*n*g

Or

_I^n^n^o^c^e^n^t_

No, it's

_**D.e.c.e.i.t.f.u.l**_

And almost

E/v/i/l

But no one can see it but

you


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thank you to Nerdychick501 for reviewing! It really meant a lot. :)**

**Fall**

**By: Maria**

**Couples/Character(s): Unrequited Lucy/Lorcan and Lorcan/Rose**

You

L

O

V

E

Him, don't you _sweetheart_?

You get

_**l.o.s.t**_

in those

d~r~e~a~m~y

**{{gorgeousperfectbeautiful}}**

_Blueblue _eyes

He's

e/v/e/r/y/t/h/i/n/g

you

w^a^n^t

_e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g_

you

need. 

Oh

((_sweetie_))

You're a

H

O

P

E

L

E

S

S

R

O

M

A

N

T

I

C

And hon, you

_Know it. _

And girl, you don't even

**C a r e**

What

a/n/y/o/n/e

has to say about it, because you're

I

N

L

O

V

E

In

_**f.a.c.t**_

you wouldn't even

c/a/r/e

if someone found out, because it

wouldn't matter, 

because, darling, you're in

L*O*V*E

Every day, you

F

A

L

L

Even

_**Deeper**_

And you, well, you don't even

C a r e.

Sadly, as you fall into his

**{{deepdeep}}**

Eyes, you don't notice

_Her. _

She

c…r…e…e…p…s

her way into his

H*e*a*r*t

And

S!n!a!t!c!h!e!s

Him right out from

**Under**

Your

n-o-s-e.

At first, you don't even notice**. **

But then, you see the way he

L0o0o0k0s

At her.

The way he

S*m*i*l*e*s

At her.

The way he pays more

a/t/t/e/n/t/i/o/n

to _her_ than he does to _you_.

And you

**r-e-a-l-i-z-e**

with a

_s.h.o.c.k_

**{{zapzapzap}}**

That he's fallen in

L

O

V

E

With _her_.

It

H!i!t!s

You like a ton of

b-r-i-c-k-s,

and suddenly, 

you can't even

b~r~e~a~t~h

(in and out, _honey, _in and out)

And you just want to

**D…i…e**

Oh, sweetie, look at what you've done.

You've made your

**Whole-life**

A big

**n/i/c/e**

m_e_s_s

You used to be

_f-a-l-l-i-n-g_

I

N

L

O

V

E

_But now, _you're

**f/a/l/l/i/n/g**

A

P

A

R

T


End file.
